moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaphara Devonshire
"If you can't protect family, you can protect nothing." ''-Zaphara Devonshire'' Physical Description (Coming Soon!) Biography Childhood Zaphara Devonshire was born Aurelia Leighton, the only daughter to lower class family in Kul Tiras. With being brought into a poverty stricken family, her parents often had trouble raising their daughter. Her father, Adriel, was almost always gone due to working as many jobs as he could to keep his wife and child safe. Scarlett, her mother, was always at home cleaning or do some type of work around the small shack-sized house they had. Though as a few years passed, Scarlett fell ill. With being so poor, they didn't have the coin to get any sort of treatment for her. Adriel knew from the moment she let out her first cough that she was going to die, and that she did... a month after falling ill. Auriel was too young to be severely affected by the trauma of a lost parent. Not having many memories to look back on from her beginning years. Adolescence When Aurelia turned twelve, she started to meet new people and hang out in the wrong areas of the city. Her father didn't know at first, but it wasn't until her attitude started changed, she started to hide things and sometimes came home with a little coin of her own. Unbeknownst to her father, she was hanging around criminals and scumbags. They taught her to steal and how to use her young age to get away with begging. Soon, she became one of the better young criminals in the town, knowing where she stood in the "ranks" among criminals. Though, at age seventeen, things started to go downhill. She became reckless and impatient with her crimes, often getting caught by the local guards and getting thrown in the stocks for a day or as long as a week. Her father often visited and had to bail her out or just leave her there as punishment. Hoping she was realize what she was doing was wrong and stop. She didn't. Her father grew tired and slowly stopped talking to his daughter, he still cared and loved her deeply. He just knew that he couldn't stop her. Adulthood More years pass, she is now twenty-two and still as reckless as before, but now she is in even more trouble than before. While out trying to steal from a particular person, she was caught by a fellow member of the town's gang. He attacked her and she promptly defended herself, killing the attacker. Running to her hideout with her stolen item, she was visibly shaken. Her first murder, it was wrong, she never wanted to kill. The Gang's Leader found out quickly and sent out a search for her. Almost being caught a couple times, Aurelia went into hiding. Disguising herself, changing her clothes, and even changing her name to Zaphara Devonshire; doing anything to hide from other criminals. Yet with her hiding, something amazing happened. She met the love of her life, her first love, Dimitri Lionvale. He was tall and muscular, practically perfect in Zaphara's eyes. They started dating and would often walk around the nicer parts of the city. Quickly, they fell in love and decided to move away together in a year. Dimitri already had the money to do so, but he wanted to wait a bit more time. Zaphara on the other hand, had to steal her money. Townsfolk knew who she was and that kept her from a job for a long time. A year passed and Dimitri and Zaph got on a ship and sailed for Stormwind, their destination for a new life. Luckily, she was able to get a small job helping the local tailor. Dimitri became an SI:7 Agent and their life continued on. A normal life. Though within months of moving to Stormwind, she became pregnant, and with the news Dimitri promptly proposed. They got married before their child was born. Zaphara continued working, becoming a better tailor and mother. With her new husband gone from being on missions, he always came home to see his very small family. Yet, after their child Nial's first birthday, she was found by an old friend and told that the gang knew she was here, and they they were coming to get her. They placed a bounty on her head. She was now a wanted woman. Panic soon set in and she had to come up with a plan without telling her love about her past. Quickly, she made a plan and her mysterious friend helped her out. She was to fake her death and make it seem like Nial was taken. Her friend took Nial to a safe place for Zaphara to find and then run away with him. Dimitri came home one day to find his wife "murdered", being stabbed many times in the chest, and his son gone. He cried out and held his wife's body for hours, until telling himself that he was going to find whoever did this, and make them regret the day they were born. Zaph was on the road, running away, for a full year before deciding to return to Stormwind. To try and find someone she knew. Which has become a challenge, lots of things change within a year, so she is currently working on finding a group of people to possibly help her out. Personality (Coming Soon!) Notable People (Coming Soon!) Titles (Coming Soon!) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian